


Roller Coaster Ridin’ Love

by anyothergirl415



Series: Loveland High verse [21]
Category: CW Network RPF, Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An inner look at the mind of Jared and his plan to be a little rebellious for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Coaster Ridin’ Love

At the end of hall B there was a janitor's closet that was never actually used by anyone. Jared had heard a wide variety of stories about what happened in that closet and he couldn't help the thrill at considering the possibilities. Maybe it was the idea of school ending soon, their days of childhood mischief rapidly drawing to an end, but Jared was in the mood to test out some of those possibilities.

He knew for a fact that Jensen knew about the janitor’s closet so even hinting at it would give the boy the possibility to change his mind. To prevent that from happening, Jared decided to be as sneaky as he could.

This included a series of rather cryptic text messages while he waited in the dark, small room.

 _ **Jared:**_ come out back.

 _ **Jensen:**_ out back where?

 _ **Jared:**_ behind B hall. You know, first kiss place.

 _ **Jensen:**_ when?

 _ **Jared:**_ now.

 _ **Jensen:**_ I’m in class!

 _ **Jared:**_ so? Make up excuse.

 _ **Jensen:**_ Jared? What’s going on?

 _ **Jared:**_ just come on!

 _ **Jensen:**_ Jesus alright. Give me five.

Jared fist pumped the air in success and tucked his phone away, shifting from foot to foot impatiently. This was a little silly of course, these grand schemes to get Jensen into his arms. After all, the boy wanted him and Jared probably could have spoken about his desires before then – Jensen most likely would have been okay with it – but he wanted to know he could surprise Jensen too.

And really, after two solid weekends filled with the play, Jared thought he and Jensen could both use a little bit of fun. Oh yeah, because their lives were so dull to begin with. An understatement at the extreme.

Because everyone was in class, it wasn’t hard to hear the sound of Jensen’s tennis shoes on the linoleum floor. It made him think of that time before Christmas when he’d left his Spanish book in his locker. That had been a good night.

The moment Jensen walked past him to push the back door open Jared tugged the janitor’s closet open and reached out, snagging Jensen around the collar and tugging him hard inside the room. The boy squeaked – rather unmanly at that – and smacked at Jared, trying to shove him off.

Let’s face it though, Jared was taller and though he was fairly thin, he had some muscle built up so holding Jensen up against the wall wasn’t that difficult. “Jesus Christ dude what the-”

“Relax Jen, just me,” Jared murmured, swallowing his laugh because he was fairly certain his boyfriend wouldn’t be too happy with him if he chose to laugh at that particular moment when he was still a little freaked out.

Jensen slumped back against the door before punching Jared’s side. “Fuck Jared, that scared the shit out of me!”

“So your colorful language suggests,” Jared murmured, losing out to the laugh now. Jensen said he kept trying to make up fancy lines – he called it Jared’s Prince complex – and this had the desired effect of getting Jensen to laugh, albeit a little reserved.

So Jared leaned down and ran his lips along Jensen’s neck, slipping his fingers under the boy’s shirt and grazing along his skin. If there was one way to get Jensen to forgive him, it was by touch. “Jared,” Jensen moaned softly and arched up into his body, head falling back against the door. “What are you doing?”

“Haven’t you always wanted to fool around in the janitor’s closet?” Jared murmured against the edge of Jensen’s ear, slipping his fingers in a slow press along Jensen’s chest. He knew the boy really wasn’t able to resist him; it sort of worked both ways for them. Jared kind of loved that too. A lot.

“God what is it-” Jensen groaned as Jared hit that spot on his neck that always made him melt in the absolute best way. “’Bout you and school sex.”

Jared laughed hoarsely as he pulled back, his eyes adjusted enough to the darkness to see the bright green of Jensen’s eyes. “Don’t say it like that, makes it sound perverted.”

“It _is_ perverted.” Jensen snorted and slid his hands up into Jared’s hair, rolling his hips up to give away just how into the idea he actually was.

Jared's smile turned possessive and he pressed forward, pinning his hips to Jensen's and grinding down hard. "You're just as kinky, admit it."

A soft gasp was his answer then Jared was claiming Jensen's mouth in a rough kiss. There was definitely something thrilling about knowing school was in session, anyone could walk by, and maybe Jared was a little perverted. Just a little. Either way, he was certainly going to enjoy every moment he had to make out with his boyfriend now.

When his fingers dipped along Jensen's waistline though the boy nudged him back, shaking his head roughly. “No, Jared, not here. Lunch is in five minutes and just… come on. This will totally be too much.”

Jared’s smile softened and he rested his forehead against Jensen’s, humming softly. “Alright, don’t worry. I won’t push you or anything.” Jared sighed and slid his hands down Jensen’s shoulders. “Just wanted some _you_ time. Is that really selfish of me?”

“Absolutely.” Jensen chuckled softly and shook his head, touching Jared’s cheek. “You know if I had my way I would spend every single second with you. But it doesn’t work like that.”

Jared groaned and slumped against Jensen’s body, closing his eyes. “Dude, I don’t need a lecture. I just wanted to spend time with you; it’s not something worth having a conniption over.”

Jensen slid his hand down and squeezed Jared’s ass, laughing into his hair. “Chill my darling lover, your complex is overrated.”

“Oh my god you’re annoying.” Jared snorted into Jensen’s neck and grinned, biting down on Jensen’s neck.

They play bantered like this often, in the beginning Jared had blown everything out of proportion because he didn’t get that Jensen’s teasing was a thing of affection. There had been a few tense afternoons when Jared had thought Jensen actually maybe hated him a little bit but that was old news now.

The bell for lunch interrupted the soft gentle sway they had going on, their hips rocking and their mouths touching then falling apart. Jared groaned and squeezed Jensen tighter, not all that interested in joining their friends for lunch. “Do we gotta?”

“Yes Jared, we gotta.” Jensen laughed and nudged him back once more.

“Hey you best knock that off boy before I start to think you’re not interested in me at all.” Jared pouted and stepped back, allowing his boyfriend to open the door. As Jensen peeked out into the rapidly filling hallway Jared smacked his ass, smiling innocently when Jensen shot him a look over his shoulder.

“Come on beast,” Jensen snorted a laugh and reached behind him to grab Jared’s arm and drag him out of the janitor’s closet. He was fairly certain a few people gave them some weird looks but it was pretty easy to ignore them. After all, they kind of always got weird looks.

“Were you two just in the janitor’s closet?” Chad appeared out of a classroom they passed and Jared looked over at him, innocent smile still in place. “Oh you dogs.”

Jared snorted and shoved Chad even as his arm slid over Jensen’s shoulder. He loved how the boy just tucked into his side, slipped an arm around his waist. Jared had always worried that they would have more issues at school being out, the whole group of them – minus Chad who would probably never come out until he could tell people about his relationship with Kane. It wasn’t that way though. Sure they had some issues but ever since the Mike punching a jock thing, things had been pretty mellow.

Or, at least, people just gave them a wide birth and that was understandable. If Jared were on the outside he supposed he wouldn’t want to fight a pack of five reasonably tall, well built, attractive men.

“-then we just kind of exploded.”

Tuning back into the conversation, Jared looked over at Chad and blinked a few times. “Uh, I definitely missed part of that.”

“It’s really better if you don’t know.” Jensen muttered, shaking his head.

Jared decided to listen to his boyfriend and dipped his head in a nod, smiling as they headed out onto the quad. He was relieved it was warm enough to start sitting outside again; there was really nothing Jared hated more than sitting in the crowded lunch room with everyone. Mike and Misha were already at their usual table, pressed closed together on the bench and talking in soft whispers.

That was pretty standard as far as the M’s went but Jared had noticed that they seemed a little closer than usual as of late. Chad had told him that Mike had confided about a random visit from Calliope’s mom a couple of weeks ago and Jared wondered a little why it had been _Chad_ to share the information but he hadn’t pressed it.

Sometimes it felt like Mike and Misha were a bigger mystery than any of them, if Jared had met them in separate situations – and he hadn’t known Mike since he was a kid – he probably never would have guessed that they would end up together. Maybe he just knew Chad too well and he loved Jensen, and the M’s were just… a piece of the puzzle that really fit.

Whatever it was, Jared liked being friends with them so he certainly wasn’t complaining, and he wasn’t going to put things at risk by asking about Calliope’s mom when Mike or Misha hadn’t told them first.

“How’s it going boys?” Chad greeted as they sat.

Jared slid onto the bench beside Jensen, slipping his bag around to pull his lunch out. The M’s noticeably _stopped_ whispering as everyone sat and Jared looked curiously over at Jensen who simply shrugged. “What’s the secret?”

“Well, we have some news,” Misha said quietly and Jared watched as he clutched Mike’s hand, squeezing softly.

Once more Jared looked curiously over at Jensen but it seemed his boyfriend was just as clueless as to what was coming next. He looked over at Chad – who seemed to be closer to Mike now than Jensen was for some reason – but the boy looked just as confused.

“Well? What is it?” Jared finally asked, always the least patient of the group.

“It’s possible to lead a cow upstairs but not downstairs,” Mike informed them solemnly, grinning when Misha elbowed his side. “Well, it’s true.”

“But it’s not what we’re supposed to tell them.” Misha muttered, smiling regardless. “He’s stalling.”

“We noticed.” Chad laughed and folded his arms on top of the table.

Jared glanced over at his friend, curious as to why he wasn’t eating, and he opened his mouth to ask him – because his attention span wasn’t always lengthy – but Mike’s next words killed the words in his mouth.

“I asked Misha to marry me.”

The silence that followed was amplified by the chatter of people at the tables around them and Jared simply stared. Truthfully, he had thought about marrying Jensen, but it seemed like something way down the line and definitely not at all what he would imagine of Mike. Though why, he wasn’t certain, after all the boy had changed so very much since Misha came into his life.

Finally, Chad spoke up. “You what now?”

Mike laughed and punched Chad’s arm softly, shaking his head. “I asked Misha to marry me, I know you heard that.”

“And did Misha say yes?” Jensen asked, the shock clear in his voice.

“Of course I did!” Misha scoffed, shaking his head. “I would be an awful boyfriend if I said no.”

“Fiancé,” Mike corrected, grinning over him.

“Oh right, fiancé,” Misha nodded quickly, grinning just as bright back.

Jared had to admit they were pretty adorable together but he’d always thought that. He tried now to picture a fancy wedding, with both boys in tuxes and little Calli in a pretty pink dress. Would they get married in a church? Would they have a big cake? Oh, Jared loved cake.

“What did your parents say?” Jensen asked Mike, still sounding somewhere between shocked and confused. Jared wondered what Jensen thought about marriage, maybe he’d never thought about getting married because he always liked guys.

“Well, they were a little surprised. Concerned, I don’t know.” Mike shrugged and looked away, clearly not planning on going into the subject.

“But my Grandma was supportive,” Misha offered, hooking his arm through Mike’s and smiling softly. “She was very happy to hear the news.”

“Well of course, she’s awesome.” Chad nodded, finally smiling. “Congrats guys. It’s… you know, a lot but it’s cool too.”

“Yeah definitely. Have you thought about when you’re gonna do it?” Jensen blinked then laughed, shaking his head. “You know what I mean, like, get married.”

“Yeah I think we could have put that together.” Mike snorted and shrugged, glancing over at Misha who returned the shrug. “Probably not for a while. It would be nice if Calli was a little older, so she could participate more. So we’ll just be engaged for a while. It’s the promise you know? That it’s going to happen.”

“That’s adorable.” Chad sighed wistfully, looking up when everyone turned to stare at the unusual words. “Shut up, I can appreciate the sentimental things.”

“Kane makes you watch romance movies doesn’t he?” Jensen asked through a laugh, shaking his head then slowly looking over at Jared. “You’ve been oddly quiet.”

Jared hadn’t even thought about it. Sometimes it was more fun to sit on the outside of the conversation and just listen to what everyone had to say. They all talked so quickly, one over the other, sometimes just listening was the only thing you could do. “Do you have a ring?”

“Huh?” Mike frowned, looking over at Jared then back at Misha.

“Do you have a ring?” Jared asked again and grinned, reaching out to poke at Misha’s arm. “You know, an engagement ring?”

The two boys shared a look before Mike flushed and looked away. “No. I uh, I guess I forgot all about the ring.”

“I don’t need a ring.” Misha insisted quickly, touching his arm.

“You deserve a ring.” Mike shot back, grinning at his fiancé. “I’m gonna buy you a ring.”

“Will you get one with diamonds?” Chad asked with a snort, clearly losing the sentimental vibe for his usual sarcasm.

Jared laughed and threw a chip at his friend. “Shut up asshole. You’re just jealous. You want to be proposed to.”

“No way,” Chad shook his head, straightening up in his seat. “I do not want to get married.”

Once more everyone looked at Chad but this time it was more surprise than amusement. Jared frowned and leaned closer, dropping his voice to a whisper. “But what if Kane wants too? What will you do if he proposes?”

Chad looked around like there might be secret spies lurking behind his shoulders before he shrugged and shook his head. “I don’t think he will. Not any time soon anyways. Trust me; he’s completely aware of my age. He has no desire to rush things.”

“But things are okay right?” Jensen asked, showing more concern than Jared thought he would. He should really stop being surprised about things though because his group of friends just always were unexpected.

“Dude, stop freaking out. Things are just fine, we’re just not rushing things.” Chad laughed and shook his head again but Jared saw the flicker of something in his eyes. He didn’t think there was anything wrong with their relationship, but he thought maybe there was something Chad wasn’t saying. It was a little too complex in Chad’s brain to really guess though. “Come on, we should be celebrating the M’s good news.”

“We’ll throw a party sometime soon. You know, an our group party.” Misha informed, grinning at them. “Chad? You think we can use your place?”

“My place?” Chad snorted and shrugged. “Sure, I’ll just run it by my man.”

“We are all so very gay.” Jensen sighed as if he regretted this fact. Which he probably shouldn’t have, considering a few moments later he was being pelted with a variety of lunch time snacks.

Jared loved his group of friends, more than anything – except Jensen – and really he would be okay with just staying in high school forever as long as it meant they could all hang out together.


End file.
